


Something Doesn't Feel Right

by Thefandomwolf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt Tony Stark, Inspired By Tumblr, Memories, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i don't know how to tag i'm sorry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomwolf/pseuds/Thefandomwolf
Summary: Tony and Peter are just hanging out in the lab. Peter is talking and everything is normal, so why does something about this feel wrong to Tony?





	Something Doesn't Feel Right

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by a gif set from infinity war on Tumblr, here's the link, the movie and caption really inspired this as well honestly. It's been months but I'm still not over it. I would check out the link if you don't remember a few specific lines from the movie, otherwise, it might be a bit confusing.
> 
> http://sam-vide.tumblr.com/post/174218747385/datesanddamian-tonystark5ever 
> 
> Also, this is really short, just something quick. It's my first time posting anything on here so I hope it doesn't suck. Thanks for giving it, and me, a chance.

    Tony finishes working on something and grabs a towel to wipe his hands clean of the grease from the project. He glances over to Peter who is sitting on his couch doing homework. They both were in his lab at the stark tower catching up on work. He smiles at the sight and walks over to join the kid, sitting down next to Peter on the old, but still somehow comfortable, couch. Peter looks up when Tony sits down and smiles at him. He starts to excitedly talk about a field trip his class is going on in a few weeks. He's super excited and rambles on about this trip which he's been looking forward to for some time, Tony just smiles and relaxes. This is relaxing for him, listening to the kid talk, or even just being near him, the boy radiates a sort of warm hope, this has been much appreciated even if Peter didn't realize his effects on the mechanic. If he was being honest he didn't know what he'd do without the kid, it sort of scared him but at the same time, it made sense. Peter is such a good person who wants to help everyone he can and Tony just knows that he is gonna do great things, that he'll change the world for the better. 

     Tony is taken from his thoughts when Peter ends his rambling by saying, "I'm so excited for the field trip!" And something just itches at the back of Tony's brain, a tug of something, something that isn't pleasant. He doesn't know why but he asks all of the sudden, "Kid, where'd you come from?" And Peter replies, "The field trip!" And all of the sudden they aren't in the lab but in a park and there are aliens and fear and Peter is thrown across the street and he hears him land hard against the ground with a thud. Tony's in his Iron Man suit. Peter is in his Spiderman suit. There's pain, desperation, realization, a flood of emotions and then he feels pain in his stomach and he clutches his side and his hands are wet. The sky is orange, so, so orange and ash, _dust_  is sticking to his hand and it hurts to breathe again for so many reasons, everything has gone wrong and Peter's d-... Tony sits up gasping, frantically looking around him. He's in the lab, on the couch he and Peter were on not all to long ago, talking about suit ideas and field trips but he's alone now, they lost, they lost everything. The kid, Peter, died that day on Titan and Tony thinks that he died too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Like I said in the first notes this is the first time posting to here so I hope it's okay. I didn't want to start off with something too big so instead, it's really small. Short and swee- well, short and...sad, Sorry for the feels. Constructive criticism and any hints and tips are welcome!


End file.
